


Humans and Their Tunes

by RedHairedGoddess1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Dean and Sam are great teachers, Learning to be Human, Music, One Shot, Short, Tumblr Prompt, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: Based on the prompt: Imagine the Winchesters introducing human Castiel to music and it doesn’t go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it. Enjoy!
> 
> (=^.^=)

Humans. Eternal yet fleeting. Thriving yet always dying. Being human meant different things to different people. To a vampire, humans are food – walking blood bags. To a werewolf, same thing but they look at a human the same way a little kid looks at a happy meal. What if it you had spent your whole life, your whole existence as one thing but then suddenly you were a human? Fragile and high maintenance. How would you react? What would you do? Would you adapt or would you die?

These are the thoughts that had plagued Castiel for many weeks. He had once been an all-powerful angel with strength unmatched and the ability to fly. Now, he was human. He slept. He ate. He blinked. He converted oxygen into carbon dioxide. It was an annoying thing, to suddenly have to change your entire way of existing. He was now slave to his body’s urges. Urinating was an unending irritation. Morning breath was a cause for vexation. Sore muscles, headaches, the flu, gas, sneezing, and hangnails were all infuriating for the once immortal angel.

However, there were some things that he found pleasure in. Food was enjoyable, particularly peanut butter and jelly on white bread. Chocolate pudding was as divine an experience as conversing with the Holy Host in Castiel’s now human mind. Sleeping wasn’t too bad, he liked to dream. Bathing wasn’t too much of a chore. So there were some good things and some bad things. All of which he was learning for the first time. Luckily, the Winchesters were more than willing to help him adapt. 

“Cas, you have to use a pot holder when you grab something hot.”

“That does not help me post-burn Sam.”

“Here, run it under the cold water.”

Sam and Castiel were in the kitchen in the bunker. It was early in the morning and both men were sporting a case of bed head like tomorrow. Sam had been determined to teach Cas how to make biscuits. The Pillsbury ones from a can but they were still biscuits. Sam walked Castiel how to open the can and laughed when Castiel jumped when the can popped. The former angel had been careful and precise in placing them on the cookie sheet. When the oven timer had gone off, Castiel had been excited to pull them from the oven. Unfortunately, the pan had been hot.

He had dropped the cookie sheet on the top of the stove with a yell. Sam had been quick to guide him to the facet to soothe the burn.

The sound of running feet had them both looking up as Dean skid into view. He was in boxers and was holding a gun up, eyes alert despite the early hour. 

“Cas, you okay, why’d you scream?” The older Winchester asked, looking for any and all threats. His voice had a morning growl and his hair was sticking up on one side. 

Castiel blinked, “I burned my hand Dean. Apologies for waking you.”

Dean sighed and lowered the weapon, “What are you guys doing now?”

“Learning that pot holders are important.” Sam said. He was inspecting Castiel’s hand and was relieved that there would be no lasting damage to the skin. 

Dean snorted, “Maybe you should have started with that Sammy.” Castiel nodded without saying anything.

The boys had been kind and patient in their endeavor to teach him how to be human. Dean had offered him the finer points of shaving without cutting himself. Sam had showed him how to lace up a pair of boots. Dean had instructed Castiel on the proper way to repair a flat tire. Sam taught Castiel how to make coffee. The Winchesters  
insisted that every skill was important. The former angel did his best to master each task given to him regardless of how complicated it was.

They eventually sat down to eat breakfast. The biscuits had turned out good as did the eggs and bacon Dean had made. Castiel had found himself watching the process carefully, hoping to be able to replicate the actions in the future.

With a mouthful of bacon, Dean said, “So Cas. I was thinking today I’d get you started on music.”

Before Castiel could respond, Sam was speaking, “Dude! We agreed that we would both help him with this part. I don’t want you to corrupt him.”

“Me corrupt him? Please. Better Metallica than that moody stuff you listen to.”

“It’s Pearl Jam Dean and it is not that moody.”

“Dean. Sam.” Castiel interrupted. They looked at him. “I believe there is a website for this. The YouTube. Maybe you should both pick a song and I will listen to them and  
maybe explore on my own from there.”

Sam grinned, “Great idea.”

Dean looked like he was going to argue but then his phone started ringing. He answered and after a few minutes just sighed, “Yeah, okay Jody, we’ll be there.”

“A case?” Sam asked expectant. Dean nodded and rose to put his put his plate in the sink.

“Claire found a nest of ghouls. Jody wants her to have back-up.”

Within 10 minutes, the Winchesters were geared up and ready to head out the door. Castiel didn’t hunt with them. Dean had insisted on him being their home base researcher now that he was human. Cas understood that Dean wanted him to be safe but it was still frustrating at times.

Sam was already out the door when Dean turned around and said, “Look up Metallica’s Sandman. Just as a starting point.” he finished with a grin.

Cas just nodded and then they were gone. Over the next several hours, Castiel found out that YouTube was much bigger than he had previously thought.

XXX

The Winchesters were back the next day. The nest of ghouls had been stupidly simple to take out with the three of them. Claire was fast becoming a phenomenal hunter while still going to school and the boys couldn’t be more proud. 

For the past five miles, Dean had been grinning like a loon and even though Sam asked what his deal was, he stayed silent. 

The outside of the bunker was silent and calm but as soon as Dean opened the door, his face fell. He had been expecting Bon Jovi to be rocking out. Or Led Zeppelin or ACDC or something! But what he got made him sick to his stomach. Sam just looked bewildered. 

The bunker was flooded with throbbing, repetitive electronic notes that pulsed in their ears. They ran down the stairs to see Castiel bobbing his head to the sparse, syncopated rhythm that was accompanied by a strong bassline.

Dean was yelling at the top of his voice to be heard over the window rattling noise, “Cas! What the hell?”

Castiel just yelled back, “It is music Dean. YouTube calls it Dubstep. It is most amazing music.”

Sam started laughing his ass off as he realized that Dean had failed in his attempts to get Cas to like rock music. His older brother simply looked horrified.

“This isn’t music Cas! This is noise!”

“Dean if you cannot appreciate the drop of the base then I will drop your assbutt back into hell.”

“You don’t have the mojo anymore Cas!”

“I WILL FIND A WAY DEAN WINCHESTER.”


End file.
